


【待授权翻译】The Scattered Pieces of Me / 支离破碎

by green_grayon, ungewoehnlich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grayon/pseuds/green_grayon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果那晚在Rosie的房间，Sam杀死了黄眼恶魔，一切会是怎样？事实证明，这并不能阻止John Winchester的死亡。 正当Dean努力适应John的离去时，他遇到了一个前来复仇的恶魔，这让他后半生都活在艰难的挣扎之中。Sam不得不接受一个事实，他可能永远无法找回原来的哥哥。Dean陷入了昏迷，当他终于醒来时，他所受到的脑部创伤十分严重。这一次，Sam必须挑起照顾哥哥的责任。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scattered Pieces of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220699) by etoile-etiolee. 



> 译者：撒撒 & 吃吃
> 
> 设定：1×21拯救 的AU。这一集中，John、Sam和Dean试图杀掉黄眼恶魔。John独自去见Meg，交给她假的Colt；与此同时，Sam和Dean在Rosie家门外等候。Rosie是Monica的女儿，今天她刚好满六个月大。当黄眼恶魔在房间内出现时，Sam发现自己正独自面对着恶魔。Dean在楼下跟婴儿的父亲打斗，而Monica已经被困在女儿的婴儿房。Sam犹豫了一下，当他开枪时，一切都太迟了，恶魔已然消失。在这个故事里，Sam没有犹豫，他用Colt对恶魔开了枪。
> 
> 警告：故事包含对于疾病和脑损伤长期后果的详细描写。
> 
> __

_爱荷华州，拯救镇_ _**[i]** _

      它就在这里。

      杀了妈妈的那个东西。那个恶魔。他黄色的眼睛泛着光。

      婴儿床中的宝宝在哭，正如多年前，Sam在儿童房中的啼哭。

      Sam瞄准。                               

      一个遥远的声音。一个低沉、理智、近乎冷漠的声音说：“别犹豫。”

      Sam Winchester没有犹豫。想着从未了解过的母亲，想着已经失去的女友，Sam对准恶魔的眉心，从Colt射出一发子弹。

      火焰在Rosie的床头爆开。她大哭起来。地板上，她的母亲发出一声尖叫，白色的睡裙将她缠住。

      Dean跑进房间，靴子发出的声响在木质地板上格外清晰。

      伴随着身体四周释出的多到令人难以置信的能量，恶魔扭曲着，发出阵阵闪光。当最后一道闪光穿过黄眼的身体时，微芒熄灭了。黄眼倒在地板上，双瞳呈现出正常的褐色，了无生气。

      Monica抱起Rosie，Dean大喊着让她离开这里，去安全的地方。

      Sam仍然握着枪。他的双臂维持着射击的姿势，肌肉紧绷到发颤。Dean落到他肩膀上的手让他吃了一惊，整个人打了个寒颤。

      “他死了。”Sam的声音噎住了。

      “我知道，Sammy。我知道。你做得很好。来吧，我们得把这混蛋裹起来，然后去帮爸爸。”

      Dean的声音让人安心。说来很奇怪，这声音竟来源于他。Dean 把Sam的手指一根一根地掰开，从他的手中取走了枪。

      “都结束了。”Sam说着。他无法让自己完全相信。

      “还没有。我们得去找爸爸。”Dean从挂杆上扯下窗帘。Sam站在那里，思考着他该死的到底在干嘛，直到他哥开始用窗帘卷起恶魔的尸体。

      窗帘用来做裹尸布可不怎么样。Dean咒骂着，尽力藏好尸体，嘴里时不时嘟囔着什么。

      “你这婊子养的，”当Dean发现自己离恶魔鲜血淋漓的脸只有几英寸的距离时，他忍不住爆了粗口，“都结束了。你不会再伤害任何人了。”

      Dean声音中暗藏的狠绝，和眼前所发生的一切的严重性，让Sam回过神来。

      “让我帮忙。”他说着，身体终于开始动作起来。

      “是啊。快来，Sammy。”

      几分钟之后，恶魔的尸体被扔进Impala的后备箱。虽然有点挤，但他们也无需对尸体小心翼翼。

      Rosie一家三口站在门廊处，虽然受到了惊吓，却没有受伤。他们沉默地盯着彼此看了很久。

      “我们不能留在这里。”终于，Dean拍拍Sam的背，对他说道。

      Dean钻进驾驶座发动汽车，引擎熟悉的轰鸣缓和着Sam混乱而又过分敏感的思绪。Sam跟上Dean的脚步，身体十分沉重，甚至可以说是筋疲力尽。

 _都结束了_ ，Sam不断地想着。

      然而并没有。

 

::: :::

      丛林深处，临时搭起的篝火之上，黄眼恶魔的尸体正在燃烧。用来埋葬他的盐粒让火焰不停地噼啪作响，某种意义上来说，这令人感到愉悦。

      Dean正打着电话，试图与父亲取得联系。时间一分一分地过去，Dean越来越紧张。虽然已经花了很多时间停下脚步焚烧恶魔，但他们不能就这么把一具被窗帘裹住的超自然生物的尸体藏在后备箱，然后继续行驶。Dean是想要等John的，因为他觉得这本该是他们三个一起做的事，但Sam的态度很坚定。他们对恶魔的了解并不足以让他们确定任何事。即使已经死亡，这个生物也必须被摧毁，越快越好。

      火焰在黑夜中升起，Sam冷得快要哭了，他感觉自己与周围的一切都被隔离开来，尽管这感觉并不赖。

      “他现在应该接电话了，”不到半个小时的时间，Dean已经是第十次重复这句话，“你觉得她知道吗？Meg？我觉得她能通过某种方式感知到，因为该死的，Sam，如果爸爸已经……”

      “Dean。爸爸知道自己在干嘛。你这辈子都在不停地告诉我这句话。”

      现在还不能离开，他们必须确保尸体除了灰烬之外什么都不剩，也要保证在这期间没有引起森林大火。时间仿佛突然被拉伸，在Sam的脑海里，他一次又一次地向着恶魔射击。他沉重地坐到树墩上望着火堆，烟雾在他的上方弥散着。

      “什么？是谁……Meg？”

      Dean的声音打破了困住他的咒语，Meg的名字让他颤抖。Sam站起身，试图理解发生了什么。Dean的眼睛在火光之中显得格外得大，他苍白的脸庞闪烁着恐惧。Dean把手机从耳边拿开，像是看到某种外星设备一样盯着它。他的手指不安地滑过按钮，随后按下免提键。

      “……就在这里，他在我手里，听懂了吗，Dean？”Meg声音不大，其中的愤怒却是不容置疑。

      “爸爸？”Sam探问着，他觉得自己仿佛又回到了五岁。

      “他不会说话的，他不能，Sam。”

      “你这个婊子，现在就放他走，”Dean怒吼着，“让他走！”

      Meg大笑起来，“你尊敬的父亲就要死了，Dean。”

      “不！你是个骗子，你这恶魔婊子。我打赌他甚至都没跟你在一起。”这是来自Dean的恳求，Sam不知道他在求谁。

      “你他妈的杀了他！我为什么要放过John？你觉得我会害怕让自己的双手沾满鲜血吗，你这可悲的白痴？他……他本应该领导我们所有人，让堕落的恶魔重新振作，而你这该死的——”

      “我想跟他说话，让我跟他说话。”Dean的声音盖过了恶魔。

      “你想听到爸爸的声音？好，让我们一起听听，怎么样？你们会听到我对他做的一切，直到剩下的只有残躯断骨。”

      Meg的话语所引起的恐惧溢满Sam的喉咙。他能看到Dean的手抖得有多厉害，能看出他哥相信这恶魔所说的一切。

      手机传来一阵闷响，接着……

      “Dean，Sammy，我为你们感到骄傲，千万不要——”

      John的声音透着饱受折磨的痛苦，但依旧有力而自豪。

      “爸爸？“Dean刚开口，就被Meg打断：”够了。“

      然后，John开始大叫。

 

::: :::

      正如他们所想，当他们到达仓库时，已经太迟了。目光所及之处没有恶魔，四周一片死寂，太阳正逐渐升起，阳光透过脏兮兮的窗子射入室内。

      空气中充满血液的味道。一进仓库，他们就看到父亲躺在地上。Dean狂奔过来，口中喊着John的名字。仿佛在听到那痛苦的叫声之后，他仍期盼John能以某种方法存活下来。

      当Sam走过去时，他哥已经脱掉夹克衫，跪在父亲的尸体——或者说尸体的残留部分——面前。

      Dean垂着脑袋，双手颤抖着握成拳。他一言不发。Sam知道他在哭。

      他看向John破碎的面庞。一只眼睛和部分的下巴都不见了。看着无所不能的猎人John Winchester化为一滩皮肉让人感到不适。

      Dean用他的皮夹克盖住父亲的上身。

      Sam双腿颤抖着退后，跪倒在肮脏的地面上呕吐起来。

 

 

 

注：

[i] 1×21的原剧情节发生在爱荷华州的Salvation小镇。这个小镇是顺应剧情创造的虚拟地点，事实上并不存在。Salvation本意为拯救，与本集标题呼应，故采取意译。


	2. Chapter 2

::: ::: :::   

_苏尔福斯，7月28日_

      早上刚过九点，Sam下了楼。他发现Bobby正在厨房读着一本书页薄而泛黄的旧书，身旁摆着半杯咖啡。

      Sam径直走向咖啡壶，给自己倒上一杯。他清了清喉咙。

      “Dean在哪？”

      “你觉得呢？外面，在修那辆野马。”

      “毫无疑问。”

      距离John的过世，距离Sam和Dean把他的遗体带回Bobby的住所火化，已经有一星期的时间了。

      前三天，Sam像个大宝宝一样哭着入睡。他全身上下的每一寸都在想念着John，悔恨和悬而未决的问题充斥着他的身体。他对于自己目标和梦想曾经怀抱的所有笃定，都在悲伤之下粉身碎骨。

      Dean始终很安静。

      除非必要，他不再开口。 _递我一下盐。我去睡了。Bobby，跨接电缆_ **[** **i]** _在哪？_ 仅限于此。

      Sam不喜欢这样。Bobby一直告诉他这需要时间。Dean需要这个，来适应这些。

      Sam怀疑Dean根本没有试图去适应。

      他尽量让自己忙碌起来。Bobby的图书馆能很好地转移他的注意力，让他把精神集中到其他东西上。Sam读了些关于恶魔、附身、驱魔仪式和防身手段的书。据Bobby说，Meg只是地狱生灵的一个容器，正如游荡在人间的其他恶魔。

      有很多东西需要学习。Sam画着恶魔陷阱（也叫所罗门圈），直到记下这个标志。他还想要学习很多其他的封印。

      如果他能够阻止，就不会再有恶魔伤害任何人。

      Sam从桌上的水果碗中抓起一颗苹果，穿上了运动鞋。屋外，天气仍旧炎热而晴朗。在盛夏之中悼念一个人着实有点奇怪。他希望能够下一场雨，伴随着凛冽的寒风，与同他的心情一样灰暗的天空。蓄势待发。

      他发现Dean正在野马生锈的引擎盖下修着些什么 。Dean已经流汗了，他身上的T恤衫如同第二层皮肤一样附着在他的背上。

      “嘿。”

      “嘿。”Dean回应道。

      他站起身，在牛仔裤上抹了抹手。那破旧的牛仔裤已经沾染上了些油渍和……其他东西。

      “怎么？”一阵沉寂之后，Dean先开口。

      Sam叹了口气。他知道自己是来问什么的，但并不确定Dean会作何反应。更正：他几乎可以确定，事情不会顺利地进行下去。自从父亲去世，Dean就进入了彻底的防御模式，仿佛一颗情绪不稳的定时炸弹，随时准备爆炸。

      “只是在想，我是说，我们什么时候要继续上路。”

      Dean盯着他看了一会，脸上的表情让人难以捉摸。接着，他发出了一阵微弱而悲伤的笑声。

      “你为什么那么急着回去呢，Sam？”

      “Meg还活着。还有其他恶魔。”

      “那又怎么样？你想报仇吗？”

      “什么？我……她杀了我们的父亲，Dean。”

      “我知道。当时我在场，记得吗？”

      Dean把手插进口袋，身体后倾靠向车身。他在阳光下眨了眨眼。“所以呢？我们找到Meg，杀了她，因为她杀了我们的父亲？还有其他恶魔，和路上遇到的任何怪物？”

      Sam不知该如何回答。他本以为会……得到这消极抵抗之外的一些反应。

      “你想怎么做，Dean？”

      “我他妈怎么知道，但我想你应该回到斯坦福。”Dean说着，低下了头。

      “你……什么？”

      “别这副样子Sammy，还记得在芝加哥的时候吗？不过是几个月之前的事。你自己说的：如果我们能找到杀了妈妈的混蛋然后干掉他……有印象了吗？“

      “没错，我记得，但现在情况已经变了。”

      愤怒开始在Sam的腹部深处灼烧，缓慢却坚定。

      “噢是啊，我忘了。现在，我们的父亲死了。”

      Dean对着地上的石块踢了一脚，扬起一阵沙尘。“现在黄眼已经死了，你感觉好点了吗，Sammy？ ”

      “这不是感觉好不好的问题。这是必须要去做的事，而且现在……”

      “再引用你的话：妈妈还是不在了。这没能把她带回来。我们失去了爸爸、Jim神父、Caleb，他们全都死了。为了什么呢？当然了，你可以说是为了阻止那怪物伤害其他人，因为那是我们的工作，但我……我在怀疑……”

      “到底怎么了，Dean？”

      终于，Dean抬起头直直看向Sam的眼睛,泪水几乎要夺眶而出。他强忍着不让眼泪流下来。“你说得对。爸爸……爸爸花了一辈子的时间寻找恶魔。对他来说，没有比这更重要的事了。他住在暗无天日的汽车旅馆，时不时徘徊在生死边缘，还养大了两个无法融入正常生活的儿子。现在他死了。这值得吗？”

      “他还能怎么做？”

      “我不知道，Sam！我不……我不想你最后的下场跟他一样。我，我只懂他妈的猎杀怪物，但你……你几乎就要成功了，而我把你拖了回来。”

      “像正常人一样，那是……该死，Dean。那是在发现我有超能力之前，在我学到各种东西之前的事，而且……我不想回到斯坦福。我们刚开始重新成为兄弟。我想跟你一起猎魔。”

      Sam知道自己几乎是在乞求，这让他更加生气。他无法忍受Dean将他推开。他们现在只有彼此了。

      “我需要考虑一下”是Dean唯一的回答。

      接着，他转过身，继续修起汽车引擎。

      “干你的。”Sam怒吼着，把Dean留在原地。

      他没有说：你不能为我做选择。他没有说：你现在很悲痛，你的想法并不理智。这只会引起不快的战争。

      Sam向房子大步走去。让他考虑，Sam告诉自己。让他适应。他会改变心意的。

 

::: ::: :::

      第二天，当Sam醒来时，Impala和Dean都已经不见了。他并非出去办什么琐事。Bobby的厨房案台上有一则留给Sam的讯息。

      Dean的字结实而整齐，与他现实生活中的粗枝大叶截然相反。

 _Sam_ _，_

_需要一些独处的时间。我要离开几天。手机随身带着了。你应该考虑一下我们的谈话：回到斯坦福，再尝试一下你一直想要的正常生活。等我回来我们再谈。_

      Sam愤怒得对着墙壁挥了几拳。接着，他打给了Dean。

      除了他哥留在字条上的内容之外，Sam没得到任何更多的信息。挂断电话之前，他说Dean是个该死的混蛋。

      Bobby让他镇定下来。Dean没有抛弃Sam，他只是需要一些空间来适应John的死和那个恶魔。

      “我不会回斯坦福的。”Sam说。

      “那你就在他回来的时候告诉他。”

      转天，Sam再次打给Dean。“我不会回斯坦福的。”他说着，仿佛这是他现在唯一可以想到的事。

      “冷静点，Sammy”是Dean的回答。“别这么该死地生气。我只是需要开车转上一阵子。我们都需要想想。晚点打给你。”

      他的确这样做了，在转天的时候。Dean只是告诉Sam他在哪，“这样你就不会像个小婊子一样发飙了。”Sam让他赶快回到Bobby这里。Dean说他还没准备好。

      就这样过了五天。第五个晚上，Dean打给了Sam。早已过了午夜十二点，Sam正独自坐在Bobby的桌前，阅读一份关于咒语与巫术的古老文件。Bobby在沙发上睡着了。

      Dean的声音模糊不清，语速比平时要慢。他彻彻底底地喝醉了。

      “我想我该回去了。”他在几个酒嗝之间宣布了这个消息。

      “我想也是。你在哪？”

      “一家奇怪的汽车旅馆。这里有……裸女形状的桌子，就像那部电影《发条橙》一样。”

      “我是说你在哪个城镇，傻子。”

      “噢。呃……我在伊利诺依州的皮奥瑞亚市。小时候爸爸带我们来过这里的动物园。我不……你那时肯定还没到三岁。走到猴子笼前面时你哭了，我们只好离开……那有一个……该死。啤酒洒了。”

      一阵缓慢移动的脚步声。

      “Dean？”

      “等等。”

      Dean咒骂了一句，接下来的一分钟都很安静。

      “Dean？”

      “我在。”

      “回来好吗？”

      “……嗯，该回去了，酒醒之后马上回去，”Dean不情愿地嘟囔着。

      “听起来不错。我们明天再聊，好吗？”

      “当然。Sammy？”

      “嗯？”

      “我真他妈想他。”

      “我知道。我也是。”Sam眨眨眼睛，将泪水逼回眼眶。他突然觉得自己需要在Dean的身边，去给他一个拥抱，或是拍拍他的肩膀，任何能让他感觉好一点的事。“好好照顾自己，Dean。”

      “我会的。”

      Dean挂断了电话。

 

::: ::: :::

      第二天，Dean没有打来。他也许正在路上，让Impala的里程数以最快的速度增长着。晚上八点左右，Sam打给他，电话被转进语音信箱。

      之后的一天，他留下四通留言，打给Dean的另一支手机，在“这样吓唬你弟是多么不妥”这个话题上好好教育了他哥 。

      Dean没有在Bobby的的后院现身。他没有打回来。

      终于，八月五号，在没有任何音讯的三天之后，Sam请求Bobby借给他一辆车。

      如果说有任何一个时刻让他希望自己的超能力能够发挥作用的话，那就是现在。但自从黄眼死后，就什么都没再发生过。他的超能力一直是与恶魔紧密相关的。也许现在它们已经消失了。

      “我会四处打电话问问，看能不能发现什么。如果找到任何线索的话我会打给你。你最后一次跟他说话时他在哪？”Bobby询问着，递给他一串钥匙。

      “伊利诺依州的皮奥瑞亚市。”

      “我敢肯定他没事的。”

      “当然了，”Sam没好气地说，“我们上次说话时他喝醉了，不会像平时那么清醒。而且黄眼的信徒之中可能还有伺机复仇的生还者。”

      “Sam。”

      “他为什么一定要离开？为什么要做这么不经大脑的事？”

      “这家伙刚刚失去了他的父亲。别把他逼得这么紧。”

      “我也失去了他！”

      Bobby耸耸肩。“我不是这个意思，Sam。”

      Sam叹了口气，把头发从脸上拨开。“我知道。抱歉。但在经历了所有这些事之后，我不会再失去Dean。”

 

::: ::: :::

      尽管协同二人之力，Bobby和Sam还是没能找到关于Dean的蛛丝马迹。一个叫Butch McQueen的男人——那是Dean的化名之一——在八月一号时，用信用卡在伊利诺依州皮奥瑞亚市的橙子汽车旅馆预付了两天的房租。他在原定的时间离开了。

      之后就没再有任何消息。

      “没别的选择，只能从那里开始查了，”Bobby告诉Sam，“我会查查那周围的医院入住记录。”

      “干，Bobby，他该死的到底出了什么事？”

      “我不知道，孩子。”

      Bobby听上去既担心又生气。

 

::: ::: :::

      Sam在两天之内抵达了皮奥瑞亚。这时已经是八月九日，Sam整整六天没有跟Dean说过话了。

 _拜托不要出事，_ 他不停地想着， _拜托不要出事，你这个混蛋。我恨你这样吓我，恨你留下我一个人。拜托，拜托不要出事。_

      橙子汽车旅馆的经理记得这家伙：人没什么特别的，开着一辆很棒的中型车。他离开时，房间内很整齐。Sam道过谢，记下Dean的房间号码，离开了旅馆前台。那是楼群尽头的最后一间，当然，房间是空的。

      正准备撬锁的时候，Sam听到了身后的什么声音。对于一个可以说是在Impala里被养大的人来说，这声音绝对不会被认错。引擎的轰鸣声很近，近到足以让他在转身之前就确定那声音来自停车场前方的街道。

      不出所料，Impala正从Sam的面前缓缓驶过。方向盘之后的人正是Dean。

      “DEAN！”Sam大喊，他确定Dean绝对听到他的声音了，但他哥并没有转头，只是继续缓慢前行。

      Sam跑向他的车。等他开出停车场的时候，那辆雪佛兰正在街道尽头向左转。他跟了上去。

      这他妈到底是怎么一回事？愤怒、恐惧、挫败，这些感觉重击着Sam的脑袋。他咬紧牙床，力道大得发疼。

      Impala就在那里，在下一个路口等着红灯。路上没有多少车，Sam发现自己就在它的正后方。他不停地按着喇叭，直到他看到Dean从后视镜瞥了他一眼。

      Dean知道是他。他的眼神已经说明了一切。他笑了，那个混蛋，那通常是面对他要干掉的怪物们时才会出现的笑容，牙齿全部露出，表情中没有一丝喜悦。

      这不是Dean，一个微弱的声音在Sam的脑中说。

      也许，是一只变形怪，一只该死的变形怪。这就意味着，Dean一定是被囚禁在什么地方了……如果他还活着的话。

      “闭嘴，闭嘴！”Sam咆哮着，双手重击方向盘。

      信号灯转绿，Sam别无选择，只能继续跟上去。他用手机拨着Bobby的号码，试图让自己平静下来。Impala还在以低于限速的速度缓慢行驶着。

      他用杂乱无章的句子和一连串的咒骂尽力向年长的猎人解释了所发生的一切，Bobby打断了他。

      “你说得对，可能是变形怪，但你只看到他举止怪异，却并没有证据。”

      “Bobby！我现在就在他后面。他认出了我，但还在继续向前开，好像是想让我跟上去，好像是这是场该死的游戏。”

      “好吧，那么，还有可能是变形怪之外的其他很多东西。你想过附身吗，Sam？”

      “什么？”

      Sam在下一个街口转弯，仍然紧随着Dean。现在他们来到一条被树林包围的寂静街道。

      “见鬼，你们刚刚杀掉黄眼，Meg对自己的感受可没藏着掖着。”

      “附身……你自己都说，人们通常在脆弱的精神状态下才会被附身，爸爸的日记里写着呢。”

      “失去父亲当然不会让Dean方寸大乱了。”Bobby嘲讽道。

      “老天，我该怎么办？我把Colt落在你那了还……”

      “Sam，这 _有可能_ 是附身。并没说就一定是这样。从他开始拖着你穿行镇子起，你试过打给他吗？”

      Sam重重地咽了口唾沫。没有。他没有，他突然感觉自己极其愚蠢。

      “没有。”

      “那你还在等什么。先打给他再给我回电。”

      Bobby挂掉了电话。

      Sam用快捷拨号打给Dean。他惊讶地发现，Dean在第一声铃音响起时就接起了电话。

      “嘿，Sammy。开始觉得好玩了吗？”

      是Dean惯常的语气，但他的声音不对，比起平时略微高了一点。

      “我哥在哪？”

      后视镜中，又是那种笑容，“我就在这啊，老兄。”

      “你不是Dean。”

      一声沙哑的笑紧随其后，“哎，Sam，我好受伤。连自己的哥哥都认不出了吗，你个小混蛋？”

      Sam甚至没来得及思考，一句“Christo”已经脱口而出。

      他无法看到Dean的双眼是否变成了黑色，但电话另一端长长的嘶声已足以让他确信这一点。

      “你是个恶魔。”他嗓音颤抖着说道。

      “哇，你的确是家里的智囊呢，”Dean嘲笑道，“啊，这真是太熟悉了，Sam。就像我们第一次见面时一样，你还是在追着你哥跑。”

      他们的左侧有一条泥泞的小路。Sam并不意外地看到Impala拐了进去。他跟在后面，仍然为刚刚所听到的内容震惊不已。

      “Meg。”他肯定地说道。

      “是我，Sam。不过，也不尽然。那个可怜迷茫的小姑娘，Meg Masters——我的皮囊，再也不存在了。我从她体内出来时，她就倒地身亡。我可能对她做得太过火了。总之，我想你还是可以叫我Meg。”

      Sam的大脑进入了过载模式。他试图记起过去两周从Bobby的书上学到的一切东西。副驾座位上的包内装着盐和圣水。他觉得他可以凭借记忆背出驱魔仪式来——事实上，他有着照相式记忆[ii]——但所有的拉丁单词如同无解的拼图一般在他脑中拼凑变换着。即将发生在Dean身上的事，和据他所知已经发生的事，都令Sam感受到深入骨髓的恐惧。

      他们曾经把Meg从楼顶上推下去。她站起身跑掉了，但Bobby告诉他，是体内的恶魔让皮囊依旧存活动作着。

      如果已经太迟了呢？

      “Colt还在我这，”他喃喃道，“我没有随身带着，但如果你保证不伤害Dean——”

      Meg大笑起来，“我不在意那把该死的Colt，Sam。”

      Dean/Meg随即挂断了电话。路变得越来越窄。现在已经是傍晚七点，太阳尚未落山，但浓密的树木让人看不真切。Sam一只手开车，另一只手在包里摸索着拿出盐和圣水瓶。枪和刀已经在口袋里。他正准备给Bobby回电，突然间，道路变宽了，Impala慢了下来。

      眼前是一块空地，地上有着些可能曾经是间小教堂或是学校的废墟。

      Impala停了下来，引擎熄了火。Sam在其后几英尺停了车，将盐和圣水瓶胡乱塞进口袋。他等待着。

      Dean从雪佛兰上下来，慢悠悠地走到空地中央，坐在了一块混凝土地基的废墟之上，看上去自在又平静。

      “该死。”Sam咒骂着。

      心脏在胸腔里用力地跳动，胃部翻搅着，Sam也缓缓地从车子里走出来，小心翼翼地不让自己做出任何突然的动作。他举起双手，让Meg清楚地看到，自己并没有任何可以伤害到她的东西。

      暂且没有。

      “放了我哥，Meg。”他说着，走到离她只有数米的地方才停下来。

      现在他可以清楚地看到Dean了，Sam的恐惧更甚。Dean的衣服布满脏污，皮衣的袖子被撕裂了。他顶着几天没刮的胡茬，头发颜色暗沉，紧贴头皮。他的眼窝凹陷，嘴唇干裂，左侧脸颊有一道长长的抓痕，双手被似乎是血液凝结成的棕色物质所覆盖。

      “我为什么要那样做？我喜欢这个容器。喜欢这样的陪伴。老天，你该死的哥哥在这里面反抗地那样剧烈。”

      Meg/Dean指着他的太阳穴微笑道，“叫下去吧。永远不要停。当我进入他的时候他喝醉了，近乎昏迷。我不认为在他清醒的时候我还能做到这个。”

      “拜托放了他吧。”Sam重复着。

      “不！”Dean呲着牙低吼道，“你不想知道我想要什么吗？”

      “想。只要你说得出。”

      “我 **什么** 都不想要！”Meg大叫着站起身。

      Dean突然一挥右手，Sam被推到数英尺之外，重重地坐在地上。Dean的双眼变成了黑色。

      “你毁了一切，”他解释着，慢慢地走向Sam。“你杀了我的父亲。他本应带 **他**[iii]回来的，他应当打开地狱之门！而现在，一切都分崩离析了，我面对这一切， **无能为力** 。我不想要Colt，不想继续父亲的事业。我他妈想复仇。”

      “Meg。杀了我吧。杀了我，放他走。我才是那个扣下扳机的人。我才是那个杀掉——”

      “ **闭嘴** ！”Dean尖叫起来。

      又一次挥手。Sam向后倒下，平躺在地上，一种难以承受的压力将他扼在原地。Dean/Meg冲他侧过脑袋，唇边浮起嘲弄的微笑。“我知道你会来。我知道给你时间，你会来找他的。我对他做了点有趣的事，你懂的，耍了点小花招。他的脑子该死的混乱，Sam。等解决掉他，我会占据你的身体，让你受到应得的对待。”

 _你还能说话啊你个傻子，_ 与压力对抗着，Sam突然意识到。 _你还能说话。_

      “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica[iv]”

      “ **闭嘴** ！”Dean踉跄着发出呻吟。

      压力猝然消失。Sam迅速地坐起身，取出口袋里的圣水瓶。

      “你以为你在干什么？”Meg冲他啐了一口，双手按住Dean的头部。

      “从他身体里出来。”

      “在他变成一滩腐肉之前绝不可能——”

      Sam朝恶魔泼了些圣水。圣水嘶嘶作响，迫使Dean后退了几步。

      接下来是什么？快啊，Sam，然后是……

      “Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica[v]…”

      Dean/Meg咆哮着跪下，身体因剧痛痉挛着。恶魔闭上眼睛，Sam站起身，朝他走近。当他正准备继续仪式时，Dean的眼睛睁开了，同平时一样绿色眸子张得很大，里面布满恐惧和疑惑。

      是Dean。Sam不清楚他是如何知晓的，但他没有一秒的怀疑。

      “太迟了，Sammy。”Dean气息不稳地粗声说道。

      他倒了下去，双手撑地，缓缓地抬起头。Sam在他面前蹲下。

      “我压不住她了，你还不懂吗？”Dean说着，因痛楚皱起脸，“太迟了，她已经破坏了我的大脑，我没法……反正我是没法活着脱身了。”

      “Dean——”

      “快跑，在她——”

      Dean的身体抽搐着，倒向一边。一声低沉的笑声从他唇边逸出，声音越来越大。无论他能如何控制Meg，现在都已经结束了。Sam站起身，不再浪费一秒时间。

      “Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas[vi]——”

      “你永远都得不到原来的哥哥了！”Dean/Meg暴怒地呻吟着，用手掌和膝盖撑起身子，爬向他左侧另一面断裂的岩墙。

      Sam的大脑瞬间一片空白。因为他知道，他知道会发生什么。

_不不不不，拜托不要，拜托……_

      他又向恶魔的后背洒了一些圣水，试图阻止它，但太迟了。

      Dean/Meg双手紧擭着墙面，一头撞了上去。

      “不！”Sam大叫。

      Dean的身体诡异地扭曲着，再次痉挛起来，直到直挺挺地躺在地上。他张大嘴巴，大喊着直到嗓子破音，一股黑烟从他体内逃离。

      Sam以火箭般的速度朝他冲了过去。Dean的面颊覆满鲜血，发际线与前额交界处的伤口像是一张扭曲大开的嘴巴，其中有什么白色的东西在闪着光。

      是骨头。

      “天啊，天啊，Dean。”Sam抓住他哥恳求着，让Dean的上半身能够躺在他的双腿之上。

      Dean无力地颤动着，眨着眼睛。他的眼睛在眼眶中转动着，一丝极弱的呻吟自嘴唇逸出。

      “Dean，你没事的。我正在叫救护车，你会——”

      突然，Dean绿色的双眼像是聚了焦。他看着Sam，五官柔和下来。他看上去几乎是平静的。

      “谢了，”他喃喃道，“多谢你把那个婊子从我身体里赶出来。”

      “Dean，别说话，我会——”

      Sam在口袋里胡乱掏着想要找到手机。

      “太迟了，Sammy，”Dean打断了他，“抱歉，哥们儿。你要好好的，好吗？”

      他抬起一只颤抖着的手，无力地拍了拍Sam的肩膀。

      Dean他微笑着，眼中的情感几乎满溢出来，Sam的呼吸哽在喉间。

      “Dean，别昏过去，你听见没有？ **别昏过去** ！”

      但Dean的身子变得无力。他的眼睛没有阖上，只是翻了上去。Sam知道他哥正命悬一线。他将哥哥抱入怀中，跑向他的车。他对现在自己身处何处毫无概念，而救护车找到他们所需的时间是他负担不起的奢侈品。

      等到Sam借由电话那头911接线员的引导找到通往最近医院的路时，Dean的呼吸已经变得浅而微弱了。

      Sam正在失去他。

 

::: ::: :::

      他们给了他一条毛巾，来擦他双手与脸上哥哥的血迹。

      但证据仍然在他的衣服上，变干发硬，留下褐色的污痕。Dean的生命被恶魔泼洒出来，留在了Sam的衬衫与牛仔裤上。

      他等了很久很久，在创伤候诊室来回踱步。人们来了又去。Bobby打来两次。他已经在路上了。

      Sam告诉急诊医生，他哥惊动了两个试图撬车抢劫的人。他们用一根撬棍砸伤了他，在Sam看清他们两人的长相之前逃之夭夭。随后，警察来到了医院。

      他不知道警察会不会相信这套说辞，也不在乎。他们又能怎么样呢？ Sam已经没有选择了：Dean所受的这种伤很难被解释为他在脸朝下跌倒时撞到头。

      接近午夜时分，Sam终于得到了一些消息。医生很年轻，比他大不了太多。他是个神经科医师。Sam并不记得他的名字。他唯一听到的就是Dean脑部的伤非常严重，有出血肿胀的现象。坦白说，医生从未见过这样的病例。这不是一起典型的脑损伤，他无法解释是哪里不正常，但Dean正处于昏迷之中。他们已经尽了力。他可能活不到早晨。

      “你是告诉我说我哥会死？”Sam问着，语气阴沉而冷淡。

      “我很抱歉，Smith先生，但这是最有可能的情况了。”

      “我可以陪着他吗？”

      “当然。随我来。”

 

::: ::: ::: 

      Dean在ICU里，被一堆机器围绕着。一台呼吸机在帮助他呼吸。他的头被白色的纱布包裹着。下方有线伸出，另一些附着在灰蓝色病号服下的胸膛上。一条静脉输液线自脖颈的侧面探出。他被连接到某种监控器与一台记录心率的仪器上。

      Dean的双手平放在床单上。他的面色苍白，双眼肿胀。没有什么能让Sam做好准备看到这样的哥哥。他坐到床边的椅子上，双手握住Dean的手。那只手冰冷得毫无生气。

      Sam试图说些什么，却突然放声大哭起来。一手环住Dean的腰，他将头埋进床单里，在不伤到哥哥的前提下与他尽可能地贴近。他就那样待着，大脑一片空白，身子发木，任由悲伤倾泻而出。

      “求你了别走”是他唯一的念头。

      直到清晨他才离开病房。

      出乎医生和护士的意料，Dean撑过了这个晚上。

      他们不了解他，不像Sam一样了解。

 

::: ::: :::

      次日整整一天，Sam试图搞清楚他哥的状态。他与医生谈话，咨询医护人员，打给还在路上的Bobby。

      查阅资料。对于Sam来说，不查资料他就会发疯。

      那位神经科医师的名字是Alex Murphy。他给Sam看了昨晚拍的Dean的脑部扫描图，和一些关于Dean神经官能的图表。

      “他理应处于植物人的状态，但他不是，不完全是，尽管脑部活动很微弱。老实说，Smith先生，我甚至不明白他怎么还能活着。当然，呼吸机帮了一些忙，但他的状况很稳定。这……并不符合我们的预期。”

 _当一个恶魔搅乱你的脑子就会是这种情况_ ，Sam发表着无声的见解。

      然而，他只是问道，“接下来要怎么办？”

      “Smith先生，我们做不了什么，只能让他尽量舒服一些，然后对他进行密切监控。我们正在给他注射混合药剂来治疗他的脑部伤势。我很抱歉，但情况没有恶化并不意味着他就会好转。我希望你能为最有可能的结果做好准备。在我看来，他很有可能会一直维持这种昏迷状态。”

      Sam不喜欢他在Murphy声音中感觉到的挫败，但他压住了脾气。

      Bobby在傍晚赶到了医院。Sam正坐在Dean身旁，从网上读着一则神经学的论文。由于Dean的情况已经稳定下来，ICU的医护人员试图让他遵循短得可笑的探视时间。Sam坚决拒绝离开病房。

      “我哥正在生死间徘徊，你们还想让我遵循那操蛋的探视时间？”他冷静地质问，双眉难以置信地挑起，愤怒在体内生寒，“我哪也不会去。你能怎么样？找保安来把我从我垂死中哥哥的病房里弄出去？”

      从那时起，他们就再也没来烦过他了。

      “真他妈的该死。”Bobby嘟哝着，僵在门口。

      “Dean，Bobby来了。”Sam温柔地低声说着。

      他转过身子，看向这个双手握住帽子，目光炯炯、神色震惊的苍老男人。

      “她到底对他做了什么？”Bobby轻声问道，一屁股坐到床另一侧的椅子上。

      “我不在乎，”Sam合上笔记本电脑，“我们得做些什么，Bobby，我不知道，去找些胡毒术士来，给他施点咒语。”

      “Sam……”

      Sam不去听Bobby那警告的语气。他需要集中精神。

      “我做过一次，可以再做一次。”

      “什么，那个治疗者[vii]？那是他疯狂的妻子用巫术召来了一个死神，孩子。”

      “没错，所以呢？我是说，总会有些不犯禁忌的咒语，对吧？即使不是……”

      “嘿，停下，立刻。你现在头脑不清醒。”

      Sam摇摇头。他竟然在想着使用巫术吗？

      发现自己确实如此让他有些担心，但并不十分严重。不像他本应该感到的那样担心。

      “他们跟我说他撑不过今晚，Bobby。”他说着，嗓音微微颤抖。“他们告诉我他要死了。他……她把他的头撞在了该死的混凝土上！”

      “医生怎么说？”

      “没说什么。他们呃……说他们只能让他尽量舒服一些。他们不明白他的大脑是怎样被破坏的，但嘿，我打赌他们没考虑过大脑被恶魔玩弄过的科学性后果。”

      “附身是可以杀人的，Sam。当恶魔入侵身体和意识时，我们无从得知它会造成怎样的损伤。”

      只是想象着Dean与这个……东西争夺体内的控制权就让Sam的胃翻搅起来。他弓了弓身，抓起Dean的手，紧紧握住。

      “我就头部、脑部创伤之类的情况做了些调查。唯一能肯定的一件事就是这……这个领域对于医生与科研人员来说仍然基本是个谜团。有人在昏迷二十年后醒了过来，有人即使脑部严重受伤，依然近乎痊愈。这……这是Dean，Bobby，如果他可以，他会回到我身边的，无论那会花费多长时间。如果他知道我有多么需要他，他会回来的。他很坚强。”

      Bobby点了点头，一言未发。Sam猜测这个男人不敢再夺走他所剩无几的希望了。

 

 

 

注：

[i] 跨接电缆将两台汽车连接起来，给其中没电的汽车电池蓄电。

[ii] 照相式记忆，看过的一切事物能在脑中形成影像，从而做到过目不忘。

[iii] 即Lucifer。

[iv] 驱魔咒语，意为“我们驱逐你，所有不洁之灵，所有恶魔之——”。

[v] 驱魔咒语，意为“所有恶魔之势，所有地狱魔鬼之侵犯，所有军团，所有信众与恶魔之异端”。

[vi] 驱魔咒语，意为“是以被诅之恶魔同所有恶魔军团，我们祈求你。毋再诓骗人类”。

[vii]原剧1×12 Faith中的盲人治愈者Roy，曾为Dean治愈电击引发的心脏病。


	3. Chapter 3

 

::: ::: :::

      第一周如白驹过隙般流逝。在医院整整待了两天未曾离开，Sam让Bobby自便，自己则在附近一家汽车旅馆开了间房。当Sam爬进Impala里时，他几乎可以感受到Dean的存在，那感觉强烈得让他觉得自己的心脏在胸腔中忽地化为了碎片。这太他妈的痛了。

      旅馆房间内，Sam冲了个澡，随后瘫倒在床上。他睡了几个小时，但很快被一个他竭力不去回忆的梦魇惊醒。他从自动售货机里买了点东西吃，然后径直回到医院。Bobby对他这副样子很不满意，不停地唠叨着关于保持体力和准备好打持久战的话题。Sam没有认真听。见到Dean、触碰到他，才能让Sam呼吸得更顺畅些。

      两三天后——Sam并不太清楚到底是几天，随着日子一天天过去，他已经记不清到底过了多久——医院管理部的某个人提出要见他。因为显然，Dean的住院费已经透支了信用卡额度。于是Bobby上前表示，自己是Dean的叔叔。他告诉Sam不必担心，他会处理这件事。

      Sam在他哥命悬一线之时甚至没意识到钱会是个问题。当Bobby在一小时之后回来告知他医保已被垫付时，他点了点头，便将这件事抛之脑后。

      Dean入院后的第五天，一位护士拆下了裹住他头部的绷带。Sam就在一旁。他背靠着墙，脑海中不断重放着那的令人睚眦目裂的场景——他哥的前额撞到石基上裂开，细小的血珠四溅开来。

      看到Dean的头发被剃光时，Sam几乎大哭出声。他重重地咽了口唾沫，收紧了下巴。他哥哥的身体已被极尽所能地肆意摆弄了。Dean的头发是他个性中那么重要的部分。Sam还记得，青少年的Dean会在镜子前花上好几分钟摆弄他竖起的头发， 直到满意为止。

      前额的伤口因发炎而肿胀，医生没有用普通的缝线缝合伤口，而是用了手术专用的金属针。另一个看上去整齐一些的伤口自右耳后方延伸至颅骨背后的中心区域。医生们不得不动手术从那里取出一个大血块。这个伤口同样是以金属针做缝合。Dean的头皮上覆盖着一层几乎令人难以察觉的金色茸毛。Sam怀疑伤口的位置上还会不会再长出头发。

 

::: :::

      一周之后，他与Bobby已经形成了一种固定模式。Bobby与他住在同一家旅馆，那里距离医院只有十分钟的路程。每当Sam离开医院去冲澡补眠时，Bobby就会留下来陪着Dean。Bobby本应负责寻找治愈者[i]，但Sam很怀疑这位年长的猎人到底有没有在这件事上费神。这些天来，他这位朋友看上去苍老了些，一副萎靡不振的样子。每当在房间陪着Dean的时候，Sam便能感受到那种透着心灰意冷的缥缈目光。

      Sam尽自己最大能力去忽视这种目光。他自己查了资料，读了无数关于脑部创伤的医学文章。他专注于其中的成功案例，寻找着一位曾经创造过奇迹的医生，仿佛真的有这么一个人存在。

      距离Dean入院已经过了两个星期，在8月24日这一天，Murphy医生决定尝试取下Dean的呼吸器。他的生命体征良好，虽然脑部活动尚未好转，但也并没变得更糟。这一过程中很容易出现差错。Sam在询问了所有可以想到的问题并得到了保证——只要他的哥哥一有呼吸困难的迹象他们就会重新再为他装上呼吸器——之后才同意下来。

      然而在这一过程中，他并没能和Dean待在一起。护士让他回到等候室。他在那里喝着难喝的咖啡，Bobby试图让他冷静下来。这一过程花了两个小时，因为给氧量需要被逐渐降低，直至可以移除管子的水平。当Murphy医生终于回来时，Sam的神经已经紧绷到了极致。

      “他没事，”Murphy立即告诉他，同时举起双手做出抚慰的手势，“他的状况很好。我们正在监控他的血液含氧量。他暂时带着面罩，但那只是预防措施而已。他现在是自主呼吸的。”

      “哇噢，”Sam紧张地笑起来，“这……这是个好现象，对吧？”

      Murphy环顾四周。等候室内只有他们几人。“咱们能坐下说吗？有些事我们得谈一谈。”

      Sam紧张地同意了，他急着坐下，差点被自己绊了一跤。Bobby很安静，几乎陷入了沉思。

      “首先，”Murphy疲惫地揉着前额说道，“我在考虑把Dean转移到神经科的护理病房。他的病情已经足够稳定，不再需要持续的监控，而且那里有一个区是专门为昏迷中的病人开设的。那里比ICU更安静，你照顾Dean也会更方便些。那的医护人员对于你哥哥这样的病人已经驾轻就熟。他在那里会得到最好的照料。”

      “是啊，好吧。”Sam表示赞同。这是好事，对吧？如果Dean不需要再待在重症监护室的话，从某种角度来说，这肯定是好事。

      “我们会等二十四小时，确定他的呼吸情况没有变糟，然后我会安排转移手续。那里就在这楼下一层。”

      “好的。”

      “尽管如此，Sam……你必须得意识到就算Dean在自主呼吸，也不一定说明他正在好转。我并不是悲观，你抱有希望是很好的，但你哥哥的一切状况都表明他正处于深度昏迷状态。脑部的损伤无法被评估，除非他醒过来，而这也不太可能会发生。即使他真的醒来，最有可能发生的状况也是：他会严重残疾。你明白我在说什么吗？”

      Sam点头。他明白。他了解了，真的。他没有提起读到的某些医学故事。故事里，与Dean处于相似状况的病人醒了过来，现在或多或少地恢复了正常生活。Sam知道那听上去太可悲了，但没有什么能够阻止他记住那些故事。

      “所以，”Bobby把玩着他的帽子问道，“你是说，这种日子还会很长。”

      “是的，当然。Sam，Smith先生，我的理解是，你们两位是Dean仅有的家人。你们都得照顾好自己，时不时离开医院休息一下。这听上去可能有些残酷，但生活还要继续。Sam，我知道你和你哥哥都不是这里的人，所以也许几周之后，我们可以为Dean安排转院，到离家近一些的地方去。这样，你可以继续你的生活，而且——”

      Sam随即爆发出一阵大笑。他无法控制自己。那笑声听上去绝望又可怖。“我们……我们没有家。我们奔走于全国各地，这是为了工作。”

      “也许你俩可以搬到离苏尔福斯近一些的地方。”Bobby提议道。

      也许吧。即便如此，Sam还是耸了耸肩。搬到Bobby家，在苏尔福斯找份工作， 每 天去一次医院看Dean，这听上去太像一件他可以做上数月，甚至数年的事情，太像是一件可以永远做下去的事。他感到不适。

      “总之，”看到Sam的反应之后，Murphy医生继续说道，“Dean的昏迷更有可能是一个长期的状态，而不只是暂时性的。很遗憾要告诉你们这些，但这是事实。”

      “谢谢你，医生。”Bobby说道。

      “我现在可以回Dean那里去了吗？”

      Sam已经起身准备离开。

      “当然。”医生看向他的目光中包含着太多的怜悯。Sam有点想给他脸上来一拳。奇怪的是，这更像是Dean那种风格才会做的事，又或者，这只是Sam所以为的。

      Sam猜，比起他哥来斯坦福接他的时候，他一定已经改变了很多。他彼时所有的梦想现在看来都毫无意义且幼稚无比。他无法不把自己那个“为了过上正常生活而逃离家庭”的阶段看作一个孩童的无理取闹。

      如果他留下来了呢？现在的一切将会有何不同？

      不知何故，他本以为去掉呼吸器的Dean会看上去有所不同，更……有生气一些。他没有。氧气面罩遮住了他的大半张脸，他的皮肤依旧蜡黄，那让他看上去有点像个真人大小的玩偶。

      Sam坐得离Dean近了些，“我打赌拿掉那根探入喉咙的管子感觉很不错，对吧？这是一个进步，Dean。你会回来的，对吧？外面还有那么多怪物等着你去解决呢。”

      Dean的胸膛自己上下起伏着。不知为何，这让Sam感觉好了些。

 

::: :::

_皮奥瑞亚，9月1日_

      Dean在三楼的私人病房比他在ICU的小隔间更大也更加安静。Sam不知道Bobby是如何搞定这一切的，但当他问起时，这位年长的男人只是简单地说道，“你以为是你们Winchesters家发明了信用卡诈骗吗？”要是Sam精力更充沛些，他就会多几分坚持，但他正拼尽全力让自己为Dean支持住，他没办法让自己再去关心那些了。

      他自己手头也越来越紧。他不得不搬到另一家汽车旅馆，因为用诈骗得来的信用卡在同一家旅馆付太久的账永远不是一件聪明事。新旅馆便宜了些，是那种大多数房间都以小时计价的类型。只要他能睡上一会儿，洗个澡，Sam不在乎这些。然而，在Dean陷入昏迷后的第三个周末，Sam不得不留下他与Bobby接连两晚待在一起，自己则到城外打打桌球、扔扔飞镖来赚点钱。如果节省一些的话，他赢的钱足够撑到两个星期之后。

      Sam不想去思考一个更长远的解决办法，因为那意味着Dean不知何时才会醒来，而他还没有准备好面对那个。

      他大概永远都没法准备好。

      9月1日的早晨，Bobby在十点过后就来到了医院。Sam正帮着护士给Dean擦身。他想学学正确的步骤。目前为止，护士们的工作水准都是令人惊叹的出色，但当Sam是那个照顾Dean需求的人时，他总是感觉更好一些。

      “要来杯咖啡吗？”Bobby以一种奇怪的，几乎有些正式的口气问道。

      他想谈谈，Sam感觉得出来。

      他小心翼翼地擦完Dean的脸颊，随着年长的猎人来到餐厅。他们坐在了一处安静的角落。几不可闻的恼人器乐无力地播放着。

      “那么，你想谈什么？”Sam先开了口，因为这些日子他最缺的就是耐心，除非他身处Dean的房间里。

      “你考虑过吗，Sam？在Dean的身体恢复到可以承受远距离转移的程度之后，要不要搬去苏尔福斯？”

      Sam低头看向他那泡沫杯中温热而又太过清澈的液体，“我不觉……我不太确定，Bobby。”

      Bobby点点头，像是已经料到了这个答案。他从兜里掏出一本小宣传册。

      “上周我在ICU等候室里发现了这个。这对夫妇在距医院五分钟路程的地方有幢房子。他们以极其便宜的价格将房屋出租给有家人在这里就诊的人。他们有笔小型慈善基金之类的东西。总之，我昨天去那里看过了。嗯……那是个干净的大房子，厨房与浴室是公用的，那对夫妇看上去也挺和善。”

      “哦。”Sam拿起宣传册。那里每间屋子每个月的租金是汽车旅馆三天的房费。这是个很好的解决方法。“他们还有空房吗？”

      “事实上，是的，还有几间。如果你想的话，他们已经准备好让你入住了。”

      “我当然想。这……哇噢，那会省下不少钱。”

      就在这时，Sam意识到了Bobby正在做什么，还有他真正想要说什么。Sam为自己先前没有想到这些而感到歉疚。

      “你要回苏尔福斯了。”他喃喃道。

      一抹深红漫上Bobby胡子拉碴的脸颊，“Sam，我……有些事需要我去处理，而且，呃……该死，超自然生物还在外面活动着，恶魔的活动已经到了高峰期，还有我的汽车修理厂，还有……”

      “不，没关系的Bobby。我明白。别……你不必道歉。你不能舍弃一切就这么……待在这儿，等待某些事情发生。”

      “我希望你可以考虑一下把Dean转去苏尔福斯。”

      这个念头让Sam感到不适。作为Bobby的猎人同伴生活下去，时不时去看看他那昏迷中的哥哥。他们还没走到那一步，他还不想停止期待。他不能。

      Bobby似乎明白Sam正在想些什么。他清清嗓子，重新调整了一下头上的棒球帽。“我像爱自己的儿子一样爱着这孩子。看到他这样真让我心碎。”他嘟囔着，喝了一口咖啡。

      “你会继续尝试的，对吗？”

      “尝试什么？”

      “寻找可以帮到他的东西。就我们所了解的一切，Bobby，我无法相信我们——”

      “我会继续尝试的。”Bobby很快打断了他，速度快到让Sam有些不满。

      这场对话令Sam感到疲惫，强迫他去思考一些他并不想碰的东西。他拍了一下手，然后喝光了杯中的咖啡。“我去看看那房子。你会在这期间陪着Dean，对吧？”

      “对，”Bobby叹气，“好吧。Sam？”

      “怎么？”

      “我会在几周之后回来。我不会让你一个人承担这些的。”

      Sam缓缓起身，活动着腿脚，“你已经帮了太多忙，Bobby。你不必感到愧疚。另外，我不介意……就像你说的，承担这些。Dean一辈子都在做这件事，把我们凝聚在一起，照顾我和爸爸，努力不让我俩杀掉彼此。只有我现在为他做同样的事才算公平。”

      就这样，Sam感到心间的负担变轻了，仿佛他这一生都被自身的挫败感与自私所蒙蔽。这从某个角度上感觉就像赎罪。他微笑起来。Bobby皱起眉头。

      “我会帮他渡过这个的。”Sam低声说。

      Bobby沉默不语。他看上去有些挫败。Sam并未理会这一点。

 

 

 

 注：

[i]治愈者：指具有超能力的治愈者，类似原剧1×12 Faith中的盲人治愈者。


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

_皮奥里亚镇，10月15日_

      尽管前一晚一直工作到午夜，Sam还是在破晓时分醒了过来。穿戴完毕，Sam抓起一袋脏衣服，他打算在从医院回来的路上去一下洗衣房。他只剩最后一条干净的牛仔裤了。

      Sam锁好他租来的这个位于一楼的房间，带着剃须套装去了洗手间。他今晚要冲个澡。那个时段通常比较安静。

      他沿着楼梯向下走，途中停下步子与Rose聊了几句。Rose的丈夫正因肝癌在生死线上徘徊。过去两周以来，她租住着Hannah's收容所里的一间屋子。她的丈夫Roger 状况并不怎么好。他甚至已经不再清醒了。

      “我想这样更好，” Rose对Sam说着，露出一个悲伤的微笑，“他已经受了太多的苦。”

      她是一位七十出头的美丽妇人。过去五年来，她的丈夫都在与癌症抗争着。她不加掩饰地承认，他的过世对于他们两个来说都会是一种解脱。

      Sam很喜欢Rose。她是这里为数不多与他建立联系的人。其他租客大多只会住上几天，他们的家人要么进了重症监护室，要么正在进行重要的手术。他们就像游魂，带着憔悴的面容出现在这栋房子里，不与任何人交流。然后他们会离开，有些人难掩如释重负的喜悦，有些人被难过与悲痛压垮。

      宽敞的公共厨房里，这间房子的共同所有人Maria Framingham已经在忙着煮咖啡和准备早餐。她朝Sam露出一个温暖的微笑。

      “你好吗？”

      “很好。”

      Sam从桌上拿起一个苹果，等着咖啡被煮好。

      “你哥还是没什么变化吗？”

      “没有。他的情况很稳定。”

      Maria是个行事低调的人。她的丈夫Joe在房子的各处忙碌，修理管道、清除杂草，在看到Sam时会露出腼腆的微笑，或是微微地点一下头。这对夫妇已经年逾半百。Sam了解到，这栋房子是为纪念他们在十五年前因患白血病而去世的女儿Hannah而开放的。先前，他们住在距离医院一小时路程的小镇里。所有为了化疗的来回奔波，所有在医院等候室内塑料椅子上的睡眠，让他们产生了买下这栋房子，来帮助身处相同境遇的人们的念头。一张Hannah的巨幅画像被挂在客厅，画上是一个目光明亮、扎着辫子的五岁女孩。Sam每次看向这幅画，都会被悲伤击中。

      “嘿Sam。”

      “嗨Laura，你好吗？”

      Sam搬进来时，Laura已经在这里了。她的儿子刚刚经历了一场重大的背部手术，以预防严重的脊椎变形。他叫Luke，患有肌营养不良症。术后会有些并发症，但最坏的时候已经过去了。Laura每一天似乎都更加开心了些。

      “医生说如果Luke持续好转的话)，也许我们一周之后就可以离开了。终于可以带他回家，我简直等不及了。”

      Laura住在距离医院两小时路程的地方。她的丈夫每周末会来探视。他们是一对看起来很坚强的夫妇，即使在这样的条件下，也决心要让儿子过上最好的生活。

      Sam有时会想，Laura、Rose，甚至Maria，会怎么想他，会怎么想他的处境。他并没有告诉他们很多东西。他们知道他的哥哥已经陷入昏迷两个月了，也知道Dean的状况既没有好转也没有恶化。他很好奇他们会不会可怜他。

      Sam并不会过多地去想这些事，比如Dean毫无变化的状态，比如他在皮奥里亚的新生活：白天待在医院，晚上在一间律师事务所做门卫。

      时间流逝着，但Sam拒绝承认这一点。他正处于一种长久的等待模式中。他可以很耐心。他可以把这世上全部的耐心都给Dean。

      Bobby上星期来探视过，他再次邀请Sam搬去苏福尔斯。用救护车转移Dean安排起来很容易。这样他们所有人都会轻松许多。

      Sam冷静地拒绝了。当Dean醒来后，他会需要特殊护理。Sam宁愿在这样一个自己已经开始觉得舒服的环境里，让这些已然很了解Dean的医护人员们进行护理。

      还有一个Sam无法大声说出口，甚至不愿对自己坦诚的原因。与Bobby住在一起就意味着再一次接近猎人们的世界。它意味着时时刻刻都会听到关于温迪戈雪怪，关于恶魔出没，关于需要后援的猎人们的消息。Sam再也不愿与那些东西有分毫关联，他甚至不愿帮忙查阅资料。那个超自然的世界是他父母死去的原因，也是Sam这个弟弟眼中似乎永远无坚不摧的哥哥正躺在床上、毫无意识的原因。

      Sam已经让步，他和Bobby都不会去寻找超出常规的治疗方法。那是Sam关上的最后一道门。他已经让那扇门开得尽可能久了一些。Winchesters一家再也不会去猎魔。再也不会有关于恶魔和野兽掠夺人类的对话。那些已经结束。不管发生什么，不管Dean醒来之后处于什么状态，他们都再也不会猎魔了。Sam会确保这一点的。

      Sam继续聊了一会，然后准备出门，走路去距离不远的医院。他喜欢这项运动，况且，他也没再开过Impala了。他不喜欢把它放在露天的停车场里。Joe Framingham主动提出可以把Impala存放到自己的车库，他说这样的美人应该远离众多嫉妒的眼睛，Sam接受了。

      那天早上很冷。Sam几乎感觉不到风从他暗色的发丝中掠过。他在这条已经变得太过熟悉的道路上以不快不慢的速度走着。皮奥里亚是个美丽的镇子。等Dean醒来，他们或许可以回到那个动物园，就像他们小时候一样。

      当Sam到Dean所在的楼层时，值夜班的医护人员还在那里。他喜欢早点到，因为这样他就能亲自获得关于Dean晚间状况的消息。

      他在护士站前停下脚步。Joseph，通常负责Dean那一区的高个儿黑人，正坐在桌子后方，往写字板上做着记录。夜间的领班护士Nora正准备着一剂澄清的液体，她对Sam露出一个微笑。四周很安静。

      “嘿Sam，”Joseph向他打招呼，“等我一下。”

      “当然。”

      Sam在桌边烦乱地动来动去，尽量不让自己的不耐显示出来。每周有四个晚上都要工作让他感到十分内疚。在那些日子里，他不得不在下午四点钟离开医院，整个晚上留下他的哥哥独自一人。他通常会在十点钟左右打到医院去，在护理人员夜班结束前获取一些新的消息。他也总是随身带着电话，确保自己能被联系到。即使做了这一切，想象着Dean是那么安静而纹丝不动地一个人待在病房里，总能让他觉得自己像个混蛋。

      “他的状况怎么样？”当Joseph终于站起身朝他走来时，Sam问道。

      “我们不得不把他的饲管再次拿掉了。”

      Sam叹了口气。

      “是的，但他现在的状况好多了。别担心，Sam。有些病人需要时间适应饲管。过几天我们会再试试的。”

      “好……”

      Dean的体重下降是个令人担心的问题。Sam不愿去想，自Dean昏迷以来，他的体格因为某些原因缩水了多少。通过静脉注射获取营养只是权宜之计。最终，病人要通过穿过鼻子直达胃部的一根饲管进食。适应饲管对Dean来说有些困难。每次进食时，他总要经受胃酸倒流的痛苦。即使进食已经结束，几个小时之后，他还是会不断地作呕。那画面让人感到不适。Sam好奇他哥是否能够感受到这种痛苦。无论如何，这总不会舒服。

      “我们继续给他用静脉注射输入营养液，”Joseph解释道，“噢，我们还拿到了他的尿液分析。看起来感染症状已经完全消失了。”

      陷入昏迷导致的另一个后果就是：置入时间过久的导管让病人更容易受到膀胱感染的侵袭。他们在清空尿袋时因为那种气味才发现了这个问题。

      “很好。那就不用再打抗生素了。”

      “我们会在接下来的二十四小时内再注射一剂抗生素，以防万一。”

      Sam点点头，向Joseph道了谢，便走向Dean的病房。门半掩着，里面还是很黑，窗帘被拉上了。Sam不去理会包围着他哥的那种糖的甜味。那是疾病的味道，又甜又酸，令人不适的沉重味道仿佛可以被直接品尝到。没有任何东西能够消除它。即使每天都做清洁工作，那气味似乎还是会从Dean蜡色的皮肤中渗出。Dean清晨的口气是最难闻的，他吐出的口气带着同样的味道，但还有一些其他的东西，那是带着生命气息的超市味道。但Sam现在已经习惯了。

      “嘿Dean。”他轻声打着招呼，坐到床边。

      当然，Dean并没理会Sam的到来。他被放置到侧躺的姿势，一个枕头支在他背部的左侧，另一个被塞在他的双腿之间。每过两个小时他就必须翻一次身，以免生褥疮。这对他的血液流通有好处，也能够防止肌肉僵化。

      Dean的双眼半闭着，仿佛它们无法完全阖上或是打开。嘴巴也略微张开，他轻声打着鼾。有时，如果Sam微微侧眼瞧，他几乎就要相信他哥只是睡着了。他可以逐渐接受Dean消瘦苍白的面颊，干裂的嘴唇，与看上去如同青少年一般的年轻面容。现在他的头发开始长出来了，发丝色泽暗淡、质地柔软，已经长了几乎两厘米长。头皮上的伤疤清晰可见，那里没有头发。医生说，那里不会再长头发了。

      “怎么？你需要一点关注吗？”Sam低语着，双手握住Dean的手。那只手冰冷、潮湿而松弛。“让Joseph把饲管拿掉了？我知道你讨厌那玩意。但是，那对你比较好，Dean。让你的骨头上多长点肉。”

      Sam跟他哥说了一会话，讲他的工作，讲Rose即将死去的丈夫，讲他上班时从广播中听到的一个纪实节目。“所以，那些银狐，它们很温顺。你可以养一只作为宠物。你能相信吗？”

      渐渐地，房间内变得明亮了些，Dean所在病房的一侧开始热闹起来，仿佛整栋楼正在苏醒。快到换班的时间了。Sam总是等到白班的医护人员做完第一次病患检查之后，再为Dean进行海绵擦浴。他发现，如果不按自己规划好的日程行事，日子就会过得异常缓慢，慢得他几乎能够感受到每一秒钟的流逝。

      Sam在能想到的一切方面照顾着他的哥哥。只要护士一检查完，他就会询问Dean的生命体征，接着又会问为哥哥擦浴都需要准备些什么。

      “等你弄完之后给我打电话，我来帮你一起换床单，”Lauren轻声说，“还有别忘了，如果你留意到任何红点或是——”

      “好，我会打给你。”

      Lauren翻了个白眼。她是一位和蔼的中年女子，有着令人安心的低沉嗓音。Sam喜欢她。

      “我很容易说重复的话，是不是？”她问道，“职业病。”

      “不，没关系。”

      真的没关系。Sam不是一名护士，他更像是一位通晓“如何替我哥和我爸缝合伤口”的专家。他对这里所有人都表达出的理解感激不尽。一开始，医护人员还不太愿意教他该如何照顾Dean，但随着日子一天天过去，他们意识到，Sam是不会放弃的。他们其中的一些人开始教Sam正确的方法。同样的事情在Dean第一次接受物理治疗的时候也发生过。Sam沉默地站在那里，注视着被施加于Dean身上的每一个动作，每一种练习。接着，他提出问题。物理治疗对昏迷中的病人至关重要，它能预防血液栓塞与肌肉萎缩。Dean每星期要去理疗师那里三次，但Sam被告知，如果他愿意，他最多做到每天做一次。

      Sam每天都会做一次。

      像往常一样，他用小心、轻柔的动作为Dean开始擦浴。被来回摆弄时，Dean有时会发出呻吟或是呜咽声，但那些只是机体反射，就像Sam帮忙做训练时，Dean会偶尔绷紧的腿部或是手臂。

      那个早上过得很顺利。Sam专注于每个动作，不去想如果Dean意识到自己身上发生了什么，一定会感到备受羞辱的事实——尤其是在Sam帮Dean更换尿布，清洁生殖器周围的时候。尿布只是一种预防措施。由于Dean几乎都通过静脉注射液获取营养，他极少排便，但Sam并没有逃避在这方面对哥哥的照料。只是想到他哥处于失禁状态就足以让他忘记那些气味，以及他所感受到的直觉性排斥。Dean会痛恨这个的。也许他现在已经这么想了，也许他能以多多少少意识到周围的环境和自己的状态，意识到发生在自己身上的一切。这就是为什么Sam会以他能用上的全部尊重与感情去对待Dean。进行擦浴时，他不断地跟Dean说着话，仿佛Dean可能在任何一秒作出回应。他不会用某些护士有时会用到的那种跟小孩说话的语气。

      当Dean清洁完毕，换好新的病号服后，Sam替他刮胡子。他用的是一把电动剃刀，并且只会隔天为Dean剃须。Dean从来不喜欢胡子被剃得太短。那天早上，他一定要为Dean修剪手指甲。脚趾甲可以等一等。

      等Sam做完这一切，已经快要十点了。Lauren拿来新床单，帮Sam把Dean扶成半坐的姿势。Sam从来没有在擦浴之后立刻进行过物理治疗。“他可能无法表达出来，但那些训练会让他很疲惫，就像擦浴本身，或是任何医疗程序一样，”Murphy医生向Sam解释着，“最好让他在每项活动之间休息一下。”

      这很有道理。

      上午剩余的时光过得平静无波。Sam已经养成了为Dean大声阅读的习惯，他确保自己选了他知道他哥会喜欢的内容：有趣或是离奇的报纸文章，汽车和武器杂志。 房间里有台小电视，但Sam只在下午迟些时候和晚上才会看。白天的电视无聊透顶，就如他哥——彼时的他正因心脏病在生死边缘徘徊——曾经指出的一样。 当他们看电视的时候，Sam对他看到的每样东西都发表评论，有些时候，他会在脑中听到Dean的回答。

      他怀疑这样是否真的正常。

      那天中午，Sam放松了一次。并不是说这有什么要紧的，因为Dean也不是一日三餐地进食，但这样的固定程序让Sam更加自在。他去楼下的自助餐厅吃了点东西，尽管在大多数时候他根本不饿。Bobby上次来探视时说过，Sam比之前瘦了。“让你自己病倒可帮不了你哥。”他指出这一点。

      就像大多数时候一样，Bobby是对的。Sam的肌肉已经小了很多，因为他不再像从前那么频繁地健身。如果想要在这里陪着Dean，他就不敢抽时间去健身房。

      自助餐厅今天有烘肉卷。只是那气味就足以让Sam的胃翻搅起来。他还是选了沙拉，但也买了一袋花生酱口味的曲奇饼，以增添一些卡路里。

      他一个人吃着，一边在笔记本电脑上读着赫芬顿邮报，一边一口一口地慢慢咀嚼着。他给了自己四十五分钟时间，也尽量试着去遵循这个计划 。只是，他依然无法控制自己去多次查看口袋内的手机，以防万一。他知道，这已经快要成为一种强迫观念了。有时候，他在夜里醒来，浑身是汗，在黑暗中摸索着手机。要是他错过了一通电话呢？要是他忘了充电，而Dean出了什么事的话……

      老天，如果Dean知道的话，他一定会尽其所能地嘲笑Sam，说Sam是强迫症……

      就在此地，就在此时，正当他独自一人坐在餐厅里时，一阵深沉而猛烈的、由内而外的痛楚穿过他的身体。Sam的眼眶盈满泪水，胸腔收紧。他从不知道这种情况什么时候会发生，但每一次都是那么令人痛苦。

      他是那么地想念Dean。关于Dean的一切事物，甚至是他的固执，和他对于自身安危该死的毫不在意。他对John的忠诚，他的音乐，他的不良饮食习惯和他的招蜂引蝶。

      所有的一切。Sam想要这一切都回来。他想要他的哥哥。

      Sam努力控制自己的情绪。他擦擦眼睛，就着水咽下口中淡而无味的曲奇饼，随即合上了笔记本电脑。

      还有五分钟时间。他不慌不忙地把碟子放回去，然后去了趟卫生间。进到电梯里时，他已经把悲伤塞进脑海深处不再令人疼痛的角落——嘿，Winchester家不是只有Dean才有这种能力。而且，Sam固执地告诉自己，自私的崩溃帮不到他的哥哥。Sam去吃饭的这段时间，护士们已经把Dean扶成侧躺的姿势。他哥看上去几乎是平静的，他面朝着门，双手像小孩子一样缩在一起。这太奇怪了，Sam心烦意乱地想着。通常，它们会是分开的，一只手在脑袋附近，另一只在身体的一侧。

      “嘿Dean，我回来了，”Sam像往常一样打着招呼。

      Dean眨了眨眼。

_Dean_ _朝他眨眼。_

      Sam闭了一下眼睛。有时这种事是会发生的——对于紧密陪伴昏迷病患的人来说，这是一种常见的症状。他们太想要看到一些动作，听到一些声音，以至于有时产生了幻觉。

      Sam睁开眼睛，停止了呼吸。

      Dean的右手正缓慢移动着，手指微微握拳。他的双眼张开，注视着空无一物的前方，目光一瞬不瞬。

      “老天，Dean。”Sam哽咽。

      Dean张开嘴舔了舔嘴唇。

      Sam甚至没有想到要去按铃。他跑回走廊，惊慌失措地高声呼唤着护士。

 

 

 


End file.
